let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday
by chalantness
Summary: It's been quiet around Beacon Hills for the past few days, which is rare and a little bit unsettling, if she's being honest.


**Title:** _let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
_**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~1,600  
**Characters:** Scott/Kira  
**Summary:** It's been quiet around Beacon Hills for the past few days, which is rare and a little bit unsettling, if she's being honest.

**A/N:** No plot, just fluff. It's somewhat inspired by Scott and Kira in the rain at the end of 3.19 "Letharia Vulpina", though not nearly as action-packed or heartbreaking as that scene had been.

**let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**

It's been quiet around Beacon Hills for the past few days, which is rare and a little bit unsettling, if she's being honest. They should be thankful for the rest – the last thing any of them needs is _more_ trouble, though that's obviously coming no matter what – but Stiles has disappeared again and Isaac's still recuperating but hasn't woken up yet.

It's hard to be thankful when everything's been so crappy.

She's attempting to throw herself into her homework to get her mind off of things – specifically the thought that, had she not moved to this town in the first place, maybe this stuff never would've happened, at least not to Scott and his friends. It's self-pitying of her to think that way, but she can't help it. Her moving here is what started everything, after all, though Scott got genuinely upset when she'd admitted this to him. Not because it's technically true, but because he doesn't regret meeting her and he doesn't want her to start. He'd told her that they'd been through plenty of hell before she even planned to move here and they always somehow manage to survive, and that's what they're doing right now.

Her phone buzzes on the living room coffee table, pulling her from her thoughts, and she sees that it's a text from Scott.

_Want to grab some ice-cream?_

She laughs a little (that's random), and even though they probably shouldn't – it's cold and supposed to rain later tonight – she types back, _Meet me at my house in a few?_

His reply comes half a minute later: _Already here (:_

She looks over her shoulder and out the glass wall to see that, sure enough, Scott's parked in front of her house, though in a car rather than sitting on his bike. Probably his mother's and he probably took it since it's supposed to rain later. (Not like they haven't been through _worse_ things than driving a motorcycle in the rain, but still.)

Their eyes meet and he lifts his hand off of the steering wheel in a wave, giving her that dimpled smile of his that she's come to love.

She grins and waves her fingers in return, grabs her phone and her keys off of the coffee table, slips her coat and her scarf back on and tucks her feet into her boots again and heads out the door. He gets out and holds the passenger door for her as she's approaching, but rather than sliding in right away, she wraps her arms around him in a hug. She can tell he's surprised at first, but he hugs her, too, and then ducks his head to kiss her cheek before she slides into her seat. She blushes and bites her lower lip to keep from smiling too widely.

This thing between them is…

It's new and she's a little bit afraid of how much she loves it.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't immediately attracted to him, but she honestly didn't think she wanted to date anyone just yet. Not until she found herself becoming more and more attached, and it took Scott being stabbed through with sword for her to realize that she was already in love with him. She'd woken up a little bit hysterical, cried and held onto him a lot tighter than she probably should've, but rather than being freaked out by it, he'd just hugged her closer, pressed his face into her shoulder and murmured her name over and over again.

When he'd brought her home later that night, he'd leaned over and kissed her, slowly and gently and a little desperately, and asked if she was okay with this.

She still isn't sure if he'd meant the kiss or them, but the answer had been the same, either way.

They're the only customers at the ice-cream, which isn't a surprise. They chat with the cashier for a bit, an elderly lady who calls them cute and lets them order double scoops in waffle cones for the price of single scoops (for being sweethearts, she'd said), and they sit at a table in the corner and talk about nothing in particular while they eat.

"That didn't take long," Scott says after a moment.

He nods out the window and she turns to see that the rain's already picked up. It was starting to sprinkle a little when they'd walked inside, which was probably only twenty minutes ago, but now the water's coming down harder. It's not a downpour yet, but it probably will be in an hour or two.

"I love the rain." She makes a face, frowning as she adds, "Well, the last time I was in the rain wasn't exactly a great memory, but…"

He reaches over to take her hand and squeeze it lightly and she lets out a breath, pushing away the memory. "Did you want to go outside, then?"

"We'll get sick," she points out, though she's really, really tempted to say yes.

"So?"

He has a point.

So she nods and they dump their napkins in the trash, and Scott drops more change into the cashier's tip jar and thanks her again for the ice-cream on their way out. The lady just laughs and shakes her head at them in that way that older people do when they don't understand kids sometimes but find them adorable, anyway.

Scott tugs her outside and she grips onto his hand as she jumps from the sidewalk and into the nearest puddle, wetting the bottom of his jeans with her splash. He twirls her a few times but then she slips, falling into his arms, and they both laugh. She can see the lights on around the plaza and the silhouettes of people inside, their heads turned towards the windows as they watch her and Scott playing in the rain like idiots, and yeah, they'll probably get sick from this, but whatever. She just tugs Scott's hood over his head and runs away so he'll chase her, splashing in every puddle along the way, and when he finally does catch her, he wraps his arms around her from behind and lifts her up, twirling them in circles.

She's not sure exactly how long they kept this up, but eventually Scott's phone rings and they duck under an overhang so he can answer.

"Hi, Mom," he greets, a little breathless, and then laughs. "No, nothing's wrong. Hey, can Kira come over for dinner?" Kira grins and Scott reaches over, tucking his fingers into her tangled, wet hair, and she leans against his palm when he presses it to her cheek. "Okay, great. Oh, and she might need to borrow clothes. We got caught in the rain."

Scott winks. Kira giggles.

After he's hung up, he slips his phone into his pocket and threads their fingers, leading them towards the car.

Speaking of which… "Wait, if we have your mom's car, how is she getting home?"

"She had today off," he explains. "She's actually in the middle of making dinner right now. You'll love it. Her cooking's really awesome but she doesn't get to do it a lot because of her work hours, you know? But yeah, you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," she says, meaning it. She's never heard a boy talk about his mother with as much genuine love as Scott talks about his.

It's really, really sweet.

Anyway, they get into the car and buckle themselves in and she calls her dad while Scott drives. She just lets him where she is and that she's staying at a friend's for dinner and her dad tells her that that's fine, to have fun and to come home before midnight. Had this been a few months ago, she probably would've gotten a different answer, but she knows her parents can tell she's suspicious and, as long as they're still trying to keep things from her, they try to keep her out of the house so they don't have her asking all of these questions.

(It's upsetting, but she tries not to dwell on it. Even if they're keeping secrets, she wants to think they have good reasons. She'll need answers eventually, but still.)

Scott pulls up to his house and parks the car along the curb, and she can tell that he knows she's a little upset, as she tends to get recently when it comes to her parents. She knows he'll want to talk about it and give her parents the benefit of the doubt (it's a conversation they've had before) and while she loves him for it, she doesn't want to talk about them.

So she leans over, closes her eyes and presses their lips together.

He makes this noise from the back of his throat and grasps her chin with his fingers, shifts to kiss her a little harder and a little deeper, and she feels her cheeks flush, her entire body tingling at the sensation.

She pulls away after a long moment, breathless, and he leans his forehead against hers. "Thank you," she tells him.

He chuckles. "Are you thanking me for the ice-cream or for the kiss?"

"Both," she corrects, giving him a smile. "And for today… Thank you for taking me out, taking my mind off of… well, everything."

"I figured we could both use the distraction, no matter how small," he admits. She nods a little, lets him tilt her head back and kiss her a few more times, each one lingering a little longer than the last, until he pulls away and says, "We should probably get inside now."

"Right," she breathes, "dinner."

He gives her a dimpled smile and a wink, holds open her door for her and then threads their fingers together as they run up to the house.


End file.
